Macusoper's Really Big Movie
Macusoper's Really Big Movie is a 2015 American 3D animated comedy film released in 2015 by Paramount Pictures. It is the first film to be directed by Curiousgorge55, and other users are writing the transcript. The film was released in 2D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D and 4DX formats. Cast *TigerMario2002 as Macusoper (TigerMario2002's version of the Macusoper voice is basically his normal deep voice) *Eric Thompson as Curiousgorge55 *Kayla Wilson as Sophie The Otter *Brian Sharp as Warren Cook *David Cross as PaperPizza, Cass (CodPlayerRussia) *Kimberly Jenkins as Taylor Jolicoeur *Dallas Green as Alex Kimble* *Elizabeth Daily as Tracey Ullman* *Emma Watson as Rainbow Dash, Destiny *Steven Spielberg as 60sfan *Kate Walsh as Macusoper's Mom *Tara Strong as Twinkle (Klasky-Csupo character)* *Allison Brie as Unikitty, Golden Freddy * Taylor Swift as herself * Catherine Jones as Kendra's mom * Belle Knox as Freddie's mom A * next to the character's name means they only appear in the nightmare. Plot The film centers around Macusoper, who at the start of the film experiences a nightmare with a lot of voices in his head. He tells his story in the kitchen. In the story, he decides to kill Sophie the Otter, only to get stopped by Freddy Fazbear. Macusoper is arrested by the police and sent to jail, but breaks out. He then decides to upgrade Taylor Jolicoeur's account to GoTeam. Macusoper gets arrested again by the police and Kendra and Hamilton and escapes while no one is looking. Macusoper then kills Rainbow Dash and gets arrested once more. He escapes again. Macusoper destroys LEGOLAND and gets arrested once more. Once again, he escapes. Macusoper makes Cass (CodPlayerRussia) fall while parkour session and broke his arm by scaring him. Now, he decides to join the Elite Humanoids and battle against the neutral users. Curiousgorge55, PaperPizza and Robbie have to defeat Macusoper once and for all! PaperPizza eventually defeated the Elite Humanoids and kill all of them. PaperPizza thinks up a plan that would get Macusoper grounded- tell the same thing to his parents the week after. Macusoper's parents ask him if the story was true. He said yes, and he gets grounded. Taylor Jolicoeur gets a refund. Production Production for the movie started in November 2014 when Curiousgorge55 announced the movie. Paramount Pictures announced it would be uploaded to Youtube on July 11th, 2015. Curiousgorge55 had 7 GoAnimate users write the plot whenever they were free. Few of them appeared in the movie. Curiousgorge55 said that the plot was, in fact, great for a movie he directed. The movie was actually released in June 2015. Transcirpt Here! Post-Credits Scene *After the end credits, Golden Freddy's kill screen appears, then a Distributed by Paramount Pictures Corporation on United States and Canada prints only and Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International on international prints only followed by the GoAnimate Studios logo and either Paramount Pictures on United States and Canada prints only and Touchstone Pictures on international prints only. *On the United Kingdom release of the film, an alternate post credit scene is shown due to the BBFC stating that having the Golden Freddy kill screen will cause the film to have a 15 rating so this screen was cut in order to keep it's PG rating along with 3 minutes of 15 rated content to keep it's rating that Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International had requested. Reception The film did EXTREMELY good at box office making $1,090,250,555 against an $10 million budget. Because of this an direct-to-video sequel titled Macusoper's 2nd Big Movie was made. Videogame A videogame titled ''Macusoper's Really Big Videogame'' was released in 2015. Trivia *This is the first GoAnimate movie that includes the Five Nights At Freddy's animatronics. *This is a grounded video also counted as a movie, according to Curiousgorge55. *Curiousgorge55 announced that PaperPizza will make an appearance. *Curiousgorge55 announced a sequel named Macusoper's 2nd Big Movie, a fanon sequel. Category:Movies Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:GoAnimate Studios Category:Movies based on a character Category:Movies based on Macusoper Category:Macusoper Movies Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Movies Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Curiousgorge55's GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Fake Movie Category:Fanon Movie Category:Macusoper's Really Big Movie Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Films directed by Curiousgorge55 Category:2015 films Category:2015 Films Category:Non official movies Category:Non-official movies Category:Non official movie Category:Non-official movie Category:Gvccdcc Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:Buena Vista International films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:Disney films Category:Edited by the BBFC